


A Gay Has Needs

by anactualforrealadult



Series: Zuko the single dad wonder [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Future Fic, Gay Zuko (Avatar), I just wanted zuko to have a soft bf, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Izumi is there too, M/M, Panic Attacks, Serious Injuries, Zuko Deserves Nice Things, anon sex to friends to lovers, but its really mostly gateway angst to fluff, fight me, literally everyone knows about them, sappy soft boys, shes a great kid and zuko is a great dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anactualforrealadult/pseuds/anactualforrealadult
Summary: Zuko was just looking to release some tension, but things get out of hand because he just has terrible luck.  The one piece of good luck is that Jai is kind and patient and it's not Zuko's fault that he has a thing for soft men with broad shoulders.  He's a gay disaster.
Relationships: Zuko (Avatar)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Zuko the single dad wonder [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786198
Comments: 18
Kudos: 166





	1. How did it end up like this

**Author's Note:**

> Please imagine Jai as a soft Jason Momoa, I am terrible at descriptions, and maybe Zuko and I have the same type. Which is soft boys.

This was Not Good. It was bad enough that he had to sit through Earth Kingdom court formalities all afternoon and that Uncle was out of town, but He was also here. How was _he_ here? And of course Zuko hadn’t succeeding in avoiding _him_ , so there was no doubt that he had recognized Zuko and made the connection instantly. Zuko had seen the other man’s dark green eyes widen in surprise and voice stop short when he offered the Fire Lord another glass of wine. Now Zuko was in the bathroom, trying to steady his breathing and collect his thoughts. No one would notice his absence for a few more minutes; Izumi had the undivided attention of every official who came near her. Even at nine, she enchanted people of all ages without even trying. When Zuko had made his escape, she was just launching into a story about the ferret kittens the two of them had rescued from a drain near the palace (it was a great story, and would inevitably lead to a multitude of tales about the kit they decided to keep).

Zuko looked at himself in the mirror and started making an attempt to redo his topknot, which had become askew. He thought back to the first time he had seen the other man. It had been two years ago, in the seedy depths of Ba Sing Se. Zuko may be the Fire Lord, but he was also a man with _needs_. He had spent most of his adult life caring for a broken nation, and later his young daughter, and that left no time for taking care of more intimate desires he might have. Not that he would be able to do so anywhere in the Fire Nation, it would be hard enough to date in his position, and the current social climate would never accept the type of person their Fire Lord would want to date. Well, more specifically, the gender. It would also be too risky to seek a hook-up in his own nation because he would be recognized immediately. So maybe he had asked Toph for a discreet place he could go in the Earth Kingdom capitol where people wouldn’t ask too many questions and Zuko could get what he needed. On his next trip, he snuck into the lower ring of the city after Izumi had gone to sleep, and ordered a drink for the first man that caught his fancy. Zuko had been too nervous to do very much, but he had a nice night, and the other man clearly hadn’t recognized him. They didn’t say much to each other, didn’t exchange names, and went separate ways long before the sun rose.

Few months later, Zuko found himself in the city again, and made his way to the same hidden bar. He recognized the man from his last visit, and sent another drink his way. He couldn’t help that he had a weakness for broad shoulders, even if they were on a man who looked used to going to bed hungry. They had fun last time; a repeat performance could be promising. The tanned man flashed his deep green eyes in the direction of the back door, and Zuko felt his heart race in anticipation. There were a few more “repeat performances” over the next year and half, and suddenly the two of them had been reunited far from their usual territory in the palace where Zuko was expected to discuss the price of rice and not freak out over the presence of a man who had felt him up in several dark alleyways.

The bathroom door opened suddenly, and Zuko spotted the man in question slide in and softly close the door. Before he had the chance to speak, the other man put up a hand to stop him, quickly propped a chair against the door to keep anyone else from coming in, and began to speak.

“Right, so obviously we have a situation here. And not to be presumptuous, but I figured that we ought to talk about it.” Zuko nodded in agreement, not sure of what else to say. The other man continued, “Unfortunately, this bathroom where you are clearly hiding from me and the rest of the party is not the place to do it. Can you find your way to the palace kitchens?” Zuko nodded again. “Good, meet me there at midnight, this dumb party should be done with by then and the main staff will have gone home for the night.” Zuko smirked at the comment, at least they both recognized what a waste of time this event was. The other man smirked back, “I’ll leave you to whatever Lordly panicking you were doing in here before I came in.” He moved the chair from the door and left as quickly as he had come in. Zuko followed an appropriate amount of time later, rejoining the party as Izumi was just reaching the climax of “the time Whiskers climbed on the roof and Daddy nearly fell off trying to catch her.”

The other man had been right, the party ended not long after the sun had set, and Zuko had plenty of time to change out of his formal robes and put Izumi to bed before meeting up in the palace kitchens. Zuko had been there only once before with Uncle, but he was still able to find it without resorting to asking the remaining staff wandering the halls. When he entered, the other man motioned to a side door that led to a dimly lit stairwell; this was more familiar territory. After lighting a cigarette and offering one to the Fire Lord (he didn’t smoke regularly, but was just nervous enough to take the offer), the other man began to speak.

“So obviously we have a shit show on our hands. My stupid ass should have recognized you ages ago, but here we are.” Zuko couldn’t help but be impressed by the casual manner in which the man spoke to the Fire Lord, most servants outside his own palace could barely look him in the eye.

“Obviously it wouldn’t be ideal if people found out the almighty Fire Lord preferred dicks to tits, and I for one would like to keep my job so I can move out of my parents house some day, so I don’t plan on sharing what I know if you don’t.”

“Don’t worry, I wouldn’t dare,” Zuko spoke up. “I appreciate your discretion.”

The other man nodded, “I have a hard time being what I am where I am, I can’t imagine what it would be like if I had to run a country too. Plus raise a child. She’s real cute by the way. I’m pretty sure she knew every server’s name by the end of the night and their favorite color too.” Zuko smiled, he had worked hard to raise his daughter to respect every person she came across. The other man smiled back, more genuine than the one Zuko had seen earlier that night at the party. They both took a few more drags from their cigarettes before the other man spoke again.

“It’s probably not a good idea for us to do anything tonight, but I suppose you know where to find me now if you wanted in the future…the name’s Jai, by the way. Only fair you know since I know yours now.” Zuko shook the hand Jai offered, and turned to leave, but stopped short.

“Keeping…this…secret. It’s a big favor, so I’d like to offer one in return. If you are ever in a situation where you have nowhere else to turn, go to the Jasmine Dragon Tea Shop. Tell the owner that Lee owes you a favor. He’ll help you with whatever you need.”

Jai offered another dazzling smile. “Lee?”

Zuko blushed, “Every Fire Lord needs a good alias,” he whispered.

Jai stubbed out his cigarette. “Fair enough. It’s a very generous offer, hopefully I’ll never have to take it, but…thanks. Goodnight…Lee.” He winked at Zuko, and headed down the stairwell. After hearing the outside door click shut, Zuko headed back through the kitchen and to the guest chambers, and laid awake thinking about the conversation in the stairwell until the gentle breathing of his daughter lulled him to sleep.


	2. An arrangement is made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jai reappears and suggests an arrangement they can both agree with. Zuko discovers that he doesn't know shit, but Jai is a Kind Boy. TW for brief mentions of kinks and implied sexual content

Zuko chose not to seek Jai out again, and stopped sneaking out to find comfort in the arms of strange men. Clearly, he had been reckless, and couldn’t afford to risk being recognized again. He didn’t even find himself in Ba Sing Se again for another year, walking the streets in casual clothing with Izumi on their way to visit Uncle. The two of them had managed to lose their guards soon after arriving in the city, and wanted to spend some time in the real world before throwing themselves into endless meetings and functions. Izumi ran into the shop as soon as it was in sight, and Zuko chuckled at the sight of his daughter flinging herself into his uncle’s arms. Zuko offered Iroh a hug once Izumi was successfully peeled off, “I figure she’s old enough to actually help around the shop, and we both need a break from our current royal tour.”

“Say no more _Lee_ , we can always use the extra help! Help yourself to aprons from the back, Izumi can seat customers and you can help with brewing in the back. Jai can help you with some of our newer recipes.” Iroh motioned over to a very familiar looking man in the back sending teas up to be served. Too familiar.

Oh Shit.

Iroh led them to the back, and Zuko was luckily spared from admitting he knew Jai already thanks to his daughter’s incredible memory and extroverted nature. Zuko didn’t have to say a word as Izumi quickly chatted with Jai, and instead sought a small enough apron to fit the ten year old. He avoided talking to Jai more than he had to for the remainder of the day, instead focusing on falling back into the routine of mixing and brewing the decadent teas. Suddenly, it was closing time, and Zuko found himself alone in the kitchen with the other man. Iroh had insisted on taking his favorite granddaughter out into the marketplace, and the rest of the staff had gone home already. Zuko and Jai were left with washing dishes before closing up. As they stood side by side at the sink, Zuko couldn’t help but take a better look at Jai than he had all day. The other man had clearly been eating better, filling out his stocky form in a way he hadn’t a year ago. He was only a few inches taller than Zuko, and had grown a short beard. Zuko had to admit that the man was even more attractive now that he appeared healthier.

Jai had clearly caught Zuko staring, and took it as an invitation to start a conversation. “I ended up calling in your favor about seven months ago. I got careless, and got caught in a…compromising position. My parents kicked me out, and they made sure the palace staff knew as well. I was considering leaving the city, finding a little town where no one knew me, and I came here seeking help. Before I realized what was happening, your uncle had given me a job. I didn’t even ask for one.”

Zuko had to chuckle at that, “Yeah, that sounds like him, he would give the shirt off his back.”

Jai nodded, “He practically did. He let me stay with him the first week until I found an apartment, and then he paid my rent for the first six months. I told him I couldn’t accept it, but he went behind my back and gave the money to my landlord. He also makes sure all his employees eat well, so I’ve been able to save money on groceries as well.” After a beat, Jai looked at Zuko out of the corner of his dark green eyes and continued. “He’s always talked about his nephew, what a good man and father he grew up to be. Never made the connection until today though.”

“He likes to keep his past private, probably wouldn’t have ever mentioned that his only nephew is the Fire Lord if I didn’t come by,” Zuko responded. “Although, I _was_ his first employee…”

Zuko always found it easy to maintain a conversation about Uncle, but was surprised to find that even after the topic eventually changed, he still felt comfortable. Jai was simply easy to talk to, and their conversation led in other directions; life in Ba Sing Se, Izumi and her gang of friends, stories from war days. Before Zuko knew it, the dishes were done, and he found himself being led through the market to various food stalls, and eventually back to Jai’s apartment. He didn’t remember asking Jai to bed, but was pleasantly surprised to find himself there anyway.

Afterwards, Zuko stretched like a lazy ferret-cat and leaned against Jai’s larger arms, fighting sleep. He knew he would have to return to Iroh’s home before it got too late, but it had also been a very long day, and perhaps he could afford to relax a little longer. This relaxing was short lived, as a moment later he found himself dislodged on to the pillows, Jai choosing to turn towards Zuko and lean on his elbow.

“So I have a proposition. If you are up for it.” Zuko cocked his eyebrow but didn’t interrupt. “Clearly we are going to be seeing each other more often, between your close relationship with your uncle and me not looking for new work any time soon. And I don’t know about you, but it’s nice to get laid with someone you know isn’t a snitch. Plus, we both know you aren’t getting any over the Fire Nation. So perhaps we could have an arrangement.”

“Like, hook-up buddies?” Zuko inquired, ignoring the comment about his lacking sex life back home.

“Sure, whatever you want to call it,” Jai shrugged. “We would just have to set some basic boundaries.” He got up from the bed and headed towards the bathroom, and Zuko couldn’t help but stare at the taller man, specifically his impressive body. Zuko considered himself muscular and athletically built, but the tanned man before him looked simply _strong_ without the definition Zuko had. Powerful, yet, soft around the edges. Jai returned with a wet washcloth and quickly cleaned himself and Zuko before putting pants on again and lying back on the bed.

“First of all, no strings attached. Whatever we choose to do in bed with other people is none of the other person’s business. Second, no seeking the other person out. This applies more to you, it just means that you shouldn’t come looking for me unless you already have a reason for being in town. Third, no sleepovers. At the end of the day, we each go to our own places. Fourth, no talking about our personal lives outside of basic pleasantries. If you wouldn’t feel comfortable sharing it with a stranger, we don’t share it with each other. And finally, no weird kinks you wouldn’t be comfortable doing with someone else.”

The last one caught Zuko off guard. “What do you mean?”

Jai thought for a second before responding. “Like…major bondage or stuff like that.”

“…What?”

“You know when someone likes…wait you were asking what kinks _are_ , weren’t you?” Jai stared at Zuko suddenly, having just processed Zuko’s original question. Zuko felt a blush creep up his face as embarrassment set in. It hit him exactly how inexperienced he was in this field, and how pathetic he must seem.

“You know what forget it, let’s move on, those rules all sound fine to me, I’ll see you when I see you next.” Zuko moved to get off the bed, but Jai caught his hand.

“Hey, hey it’s ok, I shouldn’t have assumed you would know about all that. Let’s finish talking about this.” Zuko let himself be pulled back on to the bed, but couldn’t bring himself to look the other man in the eye yet.

“Ok, so in the most basic terms, kinks are specific things that people like to do to enhance their sexual experience. Some people like to pretend they are in a specific scenario, or like their partner to do or say certain things. It makes sense that you wouldn’t have a lot of experience in this area, most people only feel comfortable sharing their kinks with people they trust completely. And I suspect that you haven’t had the chance to be with someone you would trust that way. Even if you do have a praise kink yourself.”

“I’m sorry, I have a what?” Zuko suddenly looked up at Jai, stunned by his calm face, one clearly not bothered by having to explain this concept to the less experienced man.

Jai gave a soft laugh, “ A praise kink, I just mean that you seem to like it when I tell you that you’re doing a good job and other compliments.” Zuko flushed harder than he did before.

“I do not.”

“Really, because you seemed to really like it earlier when I told you how good you made me feel, and how you were so talented with your…”

“Ok, ok I think I get your point.” The room definitely felt hotter than it had just before, and Zuko was pretty sure it was his fault. Jai laughed harder than before.

“It’s ok, it's not uncommon as far as kinks go, so it’s still on the table for the future, and from what your uncle tells me, you could use more people in your life who tell you nice things.”

“For the love of all the spirits do not bring my uncle into this conversation about sex” Zuko moved to sit up against the headboard. Jai laughed again.

“That’s fair, even though I’m right.” Jai smirked as Zuko blushed again. “So we have a deal then?”

Zuko nodded “I suppose it could be a convenient arrangement for both of us.” He tried to give Jai an indifferent royal look, but failed after a moment and giggled instead. Jai joined him, and it was some time before Zuko actually returned to Iroh’s home in the upper ring.


	3. Jet's Not Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jai gets a boyfriend, and it's not Zuko. TW for implied abuse and descriptions of injuries. Also I decided that phones probably exist at this point in the series, but they are still new technology

As hard as they tried, several of the rules got broken within a year of the arrangement. Zuko had friends, but they were all busy with the same things as Zuko, and conversations no longer got deeper than architecture plans for Republic City (to no ones surprise, Sokka had Opinions). Things were different with Jai, the Earth Kingdom man was laid back and a great listener, and he was always willing to explain things to Zuko in a way that didn’t make him feel stupid. After all, Zuko’s only gay friends were lesbians. They weren’t much help when he had more specific questions, or just wanted to talk about guy things. Jai was gentle and made Zuko feel safe, and the first time Zuko accidentally slept over, neither of them acknowledged the breech in conduct. Zuko started looking forward to his trips to Ba Sing Se, if only to simply spend time with his friend. They wouldn’t admit to each other that they had entered that stage of familiarity, but it was undeniable. Postal services between the two nations improved drastically over the next few years, if only because Zuko had run out of minor reasons to visit the capitol every few months.

Things shifted when Zuko received a letter saying that Jai had met someone, and was going to try and make it work. He was happy for his friend, but the news stung. He tried to maintain the same friendship as before, not letting his feelings seep into his letters, but everything just felt _off_. They had always agreed that their arrangement would be paused if one of them (Jai) entered into a relationship, but Zuko found himself just missing his friend. Zuko saw Jai in person a few months later, and noticed a few bruises on his arms and near his neck. He didn’t mention anything, figuring it had something to do with some of the kinks Jai had told him about but had never tried with the Fire Lord.

Clearly Jai had a closer relationship with this guy than he ever had with Zuko. It was impossible to deny that things were not the same after that, and Zuko did not comment in his letters when he noticed Jai’s responses coming slower and less frequently. All correspondence had nearly stopped when Zuko got a late night phone call. The phone had been a fairly new addition to the Fire Lord’s chambers, and he was startled when he heard it ring. The operator told him the call was from the Jasmine Dragon, and Zuko answered expecting Iroh.

“Not Uncle,” the raspy voice on the other side said.

“…Jai? Is everything ok, where’s Uncle?” Zuko felt panic rising, assuming the worst if Uncle’s right hand man was calling from the store.

“Yeah, no, sorry, I just told the operator it was the Dragon, I figured they wouldn’t put me through to you otherwise.” Jai sounded tired on the other end.

“Oh. Well I guess that makes sense.” Zuko breathed a sigh of relief.

“I just…I don’t know. I wanted to talk to you. Needed to talk to you. I don’t know who else I could possibly talk to right now. It’s just…” Zuko heard Jai’s voice break, and could tell the other man was holding back tears.

“Jai? Jai hold on, please don’t hang up, give me one second.” Zuko put the receiver down for a moment and turned to Izumi, who was pretending not to listen to the conversation from across the room. “’Zumi, would you mind…”

“No worries, I should head to bed anyway.” She stood from where she was reading and stretched.

Zuko smiled at his daughter, “I’ll come to say goodnight when I’m finished.” He waited until he heard her bedroom door closed shut before returning to the phone.

“Sorry about that, I figured you wouldn’t want Izumi eavesdropping on this conversation.”

“Thank you, I appreciate it.” Zuko waited for Jai to continue and almost spoke again when Jai finally said, “I had to break up with my boyfriend. He was an abusive asshole and I didn’t realize what he was really doing to me. They always say that a badger-frog doesn’t realize the water is boiling when it has been in the pot for a long time, but I was cocky, I didn’t think it could happen to me. He didn’t take it well…” Zuko froze at this news. He thought about the bruises he saw last time he was with Jai. He thought about everything he had learned about domestic abuse through a re-evaluation of the national laws a few years back.

“Jai, please tell me you are somewhere safe right now, not your house safe, but somewhere he can’t get to you, please, _please_.” Zuko’s knuckles gripped the phone tight; he had heard too many stories of domestic abusers going after their escaped victims.

“Would you consider the hospital safe? Because if so, then yes I am somewhere safe.”

“ _THE HOSPITAL_?!” Zuko’s heart was firing at a rapid pace, and he had to take a few calming breathes to keep himself from setting the phone on fire.

“Yeah…he came after me last night as I was closing the shop. I’m lucky Uncle had forgotten something and found me on the floor of the kitchen. I mean, I don’t think I would have died or anything if he hadn’t found me right away, but the doctors said it definitely helped. I wasn’t in good shape, and I only regained consciousness earlier this afternoon. Uncle brought me to the hospital, he just left a little while ago once the doctors assured him that I was stable. Unfortunately, Jet was long gone by the time Uncle got there, so the most we could do was give his description to the police and hope for the best.”

Zuko was concentrating very hard on his breathing until he heard Jai say his ex’s name. “I’m sorry, did you say his name was _Jet_?”

“For shit’s sake please don’t say that you know him, I know the gay world is small but there’s no way.” Jai was clearly trying to make a joke but Zuko could hear a tinge of worry in his voice.

“Tall, tan, brags about his team of ‘Freedom Fighters’ who attacked Fire Nation soldiers back in the day? Oral fixation?”

“…Shit yeah that’s him.”

Zuko would have laughed if the subject of Jet wasn’t so serious. “I knew him during the war. He was the first person I ever…did anything with. And then he realized that I was fire nation and stalked Uncle and me for a few months until he finally straight up attacked me at work. Honestly I’m surprised he’s not dead. My friends said it was unclear, but were pretty sure he was killed in a battle under Lake Laogai. I was down there somewhere at the time too, but I didn’t see it go down.”

“Yeah I remember you telling me about that, you saved Appa and then caught a fever over the fact that you had done a nice thing for the first time in your life.” Zuko could hear Jai try to laugh, but it sounded painful. Jai had always loved Zuko’s stories of the war, teasing him about the stupid choices he made on his way to helping Aang save the world.

Jai spoke up again after catching his breath, “Well I guess we have knowing Jet in common now, who is sadly very much still alive…did he ever hurt you?” The question at the end was soft and full of concern.

Zuko thought back to his very brief time with Jet on the ship going across Chameleon Bay. It was his first real experience being intimate with another man, and while it certainly helped him come to terms with his sexuality, it wasn’t a particularly positive experience looking back. He had long since learned that sex didn’t need to be rough on the edge of painful, mostly from Jai, but at the time he didn’t want to admit that he wasn’t enjoying himself. Thanks to plenty of therapy, he had learned the importance of setting boundaries and communicating when he felt uncomfortable. He was also glad that Izumi didn’t need years of therapy to know the importance of consent, she had proven her ability to use her fists to assert her comfort zone long ago. Zuko shook himself back to the present.

“Not in the way he has clearly hurt you. It wasn’t a pleasant experience, but I didn’t end up in the hospital, like some other dumbass I know.” Zuko tried to say “dumbass” with the most affection possible, but he suddenly regretted using the term when he heard Jai’s breath catch on the other end.

“I know, I’m sorry, it was so dumb, I shouldn’t have been so _stupid,_ I should have never been with him, I’m just _pathetic_ and _worthless_ , and I deserve what I got and I…”

“Woah, woah slow down there, you know that’s not what I meant” Zuko tried to cut him off before he could continue spiraling, but Jai was too far gone, tears lacing his words.

“Why didn’t I _say_ something? _Do_ something? There were so many chances to leave before he started controlling me, why am I so damned _useless_ …”

“ _JAI cut it out!”_ Zuko was done trying to keep calm. “ _You are not stupid or useless or worthless you are my friend and I care about you! So does Uncle! So does Izumi and so many other people in your life! You were trapped in abusive relationship that you didn’t deserve and that’s not your fault!_ ” He took a breath, forcing himself to be quieter so that his guards didn’t run in to check on him. “You didn’t deserve this Jai. And Agni help me I am going to find Jet and put him six feet under where he should have been this whole time.”

There was silence on the other end for a long time, and finally Zuko heard a quiet voice, almost a whisper, “Thank you. I think it’s going to be a while before I can accept what you’re saying, but…thanks.”

“Welcome to the self-hatred club. And you wonder why I have a praise kink.” Zuko could hear Jai laugh a little again, and smiled.

“It was good to hear your voice again…I think I’m going to try and rest.”

“I’m glad that you’re somewhere safe, even if it’s the hospital. Let me know if you need anything, or want to talk, or…whatever. I’ll let my staff know to always put your calls through so you don’t have to pretend you’re Uncle.”

“That’s good, I do a terrible impression…thanks. Goodnight.”

Zuko waited until he heard the click on the other line before putting down his receiver. A plan was already taking root in his brain, and he started making a mental list as he went to wish his daughter goodnight and ask a favor of her. She agreed immediately and promised not to let the palace burn down in his absence. He gathered the few supplies he would need, and tried to get a few hours of sleep before leaving at daybreak. It was easy enough to sneak out of the palace and head to the outskirts of the city, where he kept a hidden air balloon and various camping supplies for his excursions with Izumi. He was far from Caldera by the time his staff noticed he was missing. Izumi could handle his routine meetings for a few days, and had jumped at the chance to yell at some greedy nobles.

He reached Ba Sing Se by the late afternoon, hiding his balloon near the bay, and taking the monorail inside the city walls. The hospital was large, but Zuko managed to track down a nurse who could tell him where Jai was. It turned out that Jai wasn’t even in the hospital anymore, and had discharged himself that morning. Zuko was far from pleased, but took the opportunity to stop at a few shops on his way to Jai’s house, grabbing medical supplies he knew Jai wouldn’t think to have as well as some groceries.

Jai had moved into a house closer to the shop when Uncle had named him manager a little over a year ago. Most of Uncle’s employees were young, so they filtered in and out every few months. Jai was one of the few who had stayed on long enough to be trusted with keys, and the trust had come with a generous pay raise. Zuko was fairly certain it was because Uncle was utterly devoted to Jai for his work ethic, and not because Uncle suspected the deeper relationship between the two younger men, but one could never be sure. Plus, Uncle had a habit of “adopting” anyone who would let him, and Jai had certainly let him.

He reached the house and knocked, restraining himself from checking to see if the door was locked. In the old days, he would have just let himself in, but he wasn’t sure if that would be presumptuous now. He also hoped Jai _had_ locked it so that Jet wouldn’t be able to visit to finish what he started. After a few moments, the door opened slightly and Zuko could see Jai’s hand holding a knife.

“Well at least I know you are trying to protect yourself.” Zuko said with a sigh.

The door closed quickly, and he heard a chain being moved before the door opened all the way to reveal Jai.

“Zuko!?”

The Fire Lord could have broken down and cried right there looking at his friend. Jai was leaning on a crutch, his right ankle wrapped in a cast. His upper torso was wrapped as well, probably cracked –more likely broken- ribs. There were cuts all over his arms, some fresher than others, and a rainbow of bruises as well. There were bruises and a few cuts on Jai’s face as well.

Zuko restrained himself from enveloping Jai in a bone-crushing hug, settling for taking the hand that wasn’t balancing the crutch.

“What in spirits are you doing here?” Jai asked, his eyes wide with surprise and confusion.

“My friend is injured and decided to discharge himself from the hospital this morning, and I wouldn’t be able to sleep easy until I could see him with my own eyes…you look like shit but I can definitely confirm that you are still alive.”

“Well some of us don’t have a nation health service that pays for medical bills, so I got out of there as soon as they said it was safe for me to leave. And don’t tell me that Uncle would have paid to keep me there longer, I already owe the man my life.”

“Agni above…”

“Well more than I already owe him, like in general.” Jai finally smiled, and hobbled out of the doorway to let Zuko in. “Please tell me you didn’t come all this way just to make sure I was ok? I’m pretty sure it goes against the rules.”

“First of all, I’m the Fire Lord, I can do whatever I like, and second of all who gives a shit about the stupid rules, I’m not going anywhere.” Jai rolled his eyes at this comment, but he was still smiling.

Zuko put his bags down and dragged Jai over to the nearest chair, where he checked his wounds and updated fresh bandages as needed. Jai didn’t ask where Zuko learned his medical training, they had talked enough about Zuko’s destructive tendencies during his Avatar chasing days. Once he confirmed that Jai was not in danger of dying at any moment, Zuko set himself to work making dinner. They fell back into easy banter, catching up on the last several months where they had barely spoken. Zuko realized now that Jet had probably limited Jai’s correspondence with others during that time.

Zuko had only planned on staying a few days, but it was nearly a week and a half later when Uncle insisted that he could continue taking care of Jai so that Zuko could rescue his daughter from angry officials. He had barely noticed the time had passed; Zuko had busied himself with making food, changing dressings, and comforting Jai when nightmares struck him. Plus, Jet had done a number of Jai’s head, literally. It had taken most of the week for Jai to regain full control over his fine motor skills, and his memory was still shaky but improving. Zuko knew it was time for him to return home, as much as he would have preferred to stay. This was the longest he had been away without warning or communication in a long time, and he knew he would have to eat shit when he returned.

And eat shit he did, from nearly every member of staff when he arrived the next afternoon. His head of security gave him a particularly cold shoulder. Zuko couldn’t find it in himself to care. His mind was still stuck on the particularly gentle kiss Jai had given when he had left.

(Not to mention the image of Jet’s barely breathing body getting dragged away to rot in a cell. There are consequences for attacking the Fire Lord after all. Even if the Fire Lord attacked you first.)


	4. Wait For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko makes a sudden realization and then a mistake. TW for a panic attack and implied vomit. Zuko is very stressed.

If their self-imposed rules had been ignored before the incident with Jet, they were completely forgotten in the following years. Zuko gifted Jai a telephone for his next birthday, allowing the two to talk more often without the attention drawn from Zuko’s frequent trips to the Earth Kingdom capitol. There was no need to pretend that they were simply hook-up buddies, their relationship was closer and more intimate. Jai confided his thoughts and fears in Zuko, and in return Zuko had to admit that he slept sounder in Jai’s soft arms than anywhere else. If anyone at the Jasmine Dragon noticed the two men slipping up and using pet names during Zuko’s visits, they didn’t say anything.

Zuko was having a private lunch with Toph one afternoon in the palace gardens, and found himself talking easily about Jai until Toph turned towards him and said something that made his heart stop.

“Holy shit Sparky. You’re in love with this guy.”

Holy Shit indeed.

“That’s…no that’s not it! He’s my friend! I only have so many guy friends, just because I like spending time with him doesn’t mean I’m…I’m…”

“Keep telling yourself that, but there’s no question. You’ve got it _bad_. Gross. Romance is dumb. Speaking of dumb, Lin and Tenzin think no one has noticed has that they are hooking up. I mean, Aang definitely hasn’t noticed, but if those two think they are being sneaky they are stupider than…”

Zuko barely heard the rest of what Toph said. His mind was racing almost has fast as his heart. Was this possible? Was this why he craved time with Jai? Why Jai’s smile made his heart leap? Why he felt so spirits damned _safe_ in Jai’s strong arms? Was he. Could he be. Zuko couldn’t even bring himself to say it in the safety of his mind. He tried not to think of the implications, couldn’t bring himself to wonder if Jai felt the same. There’s no way he would. Zuko was over thinking all of this, they were friends, nothing more. Friends who sometimes have sex. That wasn’t an uncommon arrangement. Friends who gave each other slow kisses in the morning and gave soft touches as they worked side by side making tea. That was all. It was fine. Everything was fine.

Zuko had convinced himself of this when he was laying next to Jai in bed one summer night, and was about to fall asleep when he heard Jai’s soft voice speak up.

“I think I’m in love with you.”

Zuko lost the ability to breathe. To move. To think straight. He stared up at the ceiling as he heard nothing but the pounding of his heart in his head. Time seemed to stand still until Zuko realized that Jai was still talking. He turned to finally face Jai, who stopped talking when their eyes met. Jai’s deep green eyes were filled with fear and nerves, but Zuko could only take guesses as to what Jai had actually said after the first sentence.

“Um…”

“Zuko, did you hear anything I just said?”

“Uhh…”

“Great, I pour my heart out and you don’t even have the decency to listen to a word I say.”

“That’s not…”

“If you’re not going to take me seriously, you can get out of my bed and my house.”

Zuko’s amber eyes hadn’t left Jai’s, but noticed that the nerves in the other man’s eyes had melted into anger.

“ _I said get out!”_

Zuko’s mind and heart were still running too fast to be safe, but his body responded to the raised voice as if he had been struck. Without a word he left the bed, threw on his clothes, and headed out the door. He wasn’t sure how he got to Iroh’s door, but he entered without a word to his uncle or daughter and headed to his room. He fell on to the bed and let his emotions consume him, tears flowing freely. Breathing suddenly became harder, his heart was still going too fast and he was sure it wasn’t beating correctly which must be why his chest hurt so much. He was shaking and dizzy, and his mouth was too dry and he was sweating, the room was spinning and he was becoming more nauseous by the second. Feeling like he was on the last leg of a marathon, he dragged himself to the adjoined bathroom and threw up, heaving long after his stomach was empty. A small part of his brain clawed for attention as he sat on the floor, reminding him of the grounding tactics he was supposed to be using.

After what seemed like hours, his breathing finally evened out, even if his mind was still racing. It had been a long time since he had a panic attack that bad, and his body ached. Not hearing any movement outside his door, he figured everyone else was asleep. Hoped, really. Nothing could make this night worse than knowing there had been an audience for his attack. The part of his brain that had paid attention in therapy reminded him that he should probably put some sugar in his body. He went to make tea in the kitchen, and nearly dropped his cup out of shock when he heard Iroh speak from behind him.

“Something is troubling you, my son. You may not want to speak about it, but perhaps my company can at least bring you some peace.” Iroh helped himself to a cup and sat at the table, waiting for Zuko to join him, which he did after a moment.

“I don’t really know how to talk about it. I’ve made a terrible mistake. I’m worried that there’s no way for me to fix what I did. Or perhaps, what I didn’t do…”

“Zuko, you have spent most of your life fixing the mistakes of others, mistakes that seemed too destructive to ever be fixed. Yet you have performed miracles no one could have predicted. It can’t possibly be harder to fix some small mistakes of your own.”

Zuko nodded. His uncle was right, Zuko had helped to create peace in a world damaged by a century of violence. And perhaps a solution could be found if he allowed himself to admit what he knew in his gut.

The next morning, Zuko walked into the Jasmine Dragon, and spied Jai working in the back. The tanner man looked like he had gotten as much sleep as Zuko, which was to say, none. Without a word, he took Jai’s hand, and led him to a storage closet in the back. He didn’t let go of Jai’s hand when he closed the door, and was surprised that the other man had not let it go. They stood in silence for a moment before Zuko finally spoke.

“I want to ask something of you. It’s very selfish. Incredibly selfish. And it’s not fair. But I couldn’t take it another day if I didn’t ask you anyway.” Zuko took a breath and finally steeled himself to look at Jai in the eye, dark green filled with confusion and concern. Maybe a tinge of anger as well, but Zuko ignored it.

“I…want you to wait for me.” The green eyes only held confusion now, but Zuko pressed on. “My life is…complicated. Not ideal for trying to hold a relationship, or, or a life with someone I care about. But. Maybe someday. Maybe things will change. I’ve been pushing for reform for years, but I know it will still be a long time before things are really different. But I’m also sure that Izumi will want to take the throne long before I’m dead, and I’m willing to give it to her, so maybe. There wouldn’t be as much pressure on me then, and I could do things I can’t do now, and, and…” Jai stopped Zuko’s rambling with a crushing kiss. Zuko held the man tight, and deepened the kiss until his brain and heart slowed. Or perhaps quickened. Zuko was sure he was feeling nothing but bliss in that moment. They eventually broke apart to catch their breaths, and Zuko continued, mind clearer than it had been before.

“I love you Jai. Will you wait for me? Until we can both show our love freely? Please?”

Jai smiled, his eyes only filled with joy. “I would wait a lifetime for you, my darling...I'm sorry I yelled at you last night. I was scared that you didn't feel the same way. Which I realize is stupid now. We just both had to be stupid for a little bit. But since you asked so nicely, you are now stuck with me forever because I love you.”

Zuko was sure he would never tire of hearing those words, and tilted his head up for another kiss. They would both have to leave the closet soon before people came looking for them, but for now, the world did not extend outside their arms.


	5. Secrets Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izumi discovered more than she wanted when she tried to surprise her dad one morning.

Zuko’s eyes fluttered awake as sunlight streamed into the room. He took a moment to adjust to his surroundings, reminding himself that he was in his Earth Kingdom residence. Iroh had gifted it to Zuko in his will, but he hadn’t used it until recently, the home reminding him too much of his late uncle. Jai had gotten the tea shop, although Zuko’s name remained on the property deed. The two of them figured that Iroh had wanted to give them a reason to remain connected, not realizing they didn’t need the tea shop to spend time together. The two men had told Iroh so in the days leading up to his death, glad share their secret with their mutual father figure before it was too late. Zuko smiled sadly thinking about how Iroh had laughed, saying that the doctors may have said he was blind, but he wasn’t _that_ blind. He had known for years. The older man had given the two his blessing, which was a small consolation in the weeks following Iroh’s peaceful death.

That was a little over a year ago. Zuko was suddenly aware of the fact that he was alone in bed, an unusual situation when he stayed at the house. It was then he noticed a piece of paper on his side table, held in place by his royal headpiece.

_Darling,_

_I couldn’t bring myself to wake you up. I had to run home to grab some more clothes, I’ll see you at the shop later. That is, if your legs still work after last night ;)_

_All my love, J_ _ai_

Zuko had to laugh, he wasn’t as young as he once was, and it was true that his body was sore from their activities the night before. He made sure to stretch well before getting up to find clothes. Already planning breakfast, Zuko walked out of his room and was stunned to find Izumi drinking tea at the table. She looked up as he walked over, absently playing with her betrothal necklace, the weight of it still unfamiliar around her neck.

“Izumi, I didn’t know you were going to be in the city, I thought I said we both wouldn’t be needed at the meetings until tomorrow.”

“I thought I could surprised you, we don’t get to spend as much time together, between our regular duties, wedding planning, and your travels.” She poured Zuko a cup as he sat across from her. “…I actually came by earlier…but you were both still asleep…”

Zuko’s heart sped up at the word “both”. As much as he hated keeping secrets from his daughter, his sexuality was one he had simply chosen to…omit…from their conversations. Same went for his true relationship with Jai. It was a difficult topic, one he already discussed with few people besides Jai. He had never been quite sure how to bring it up after all this time, especially with the social climate of the Fire Nation. It had certainly improved since Zuko had first taken the throne, but gay couples could still expect harassment in the streets of the capital city, even if it was legal to be out. Zuko had raised his daughter to be tolerant and accepting of people from all walks of life, but that wasn’t the same as being completely out to her.

She caught him off guard by speaking again a moment later. “I stopped by Jai’s house a little while ago. We had a long talk. He explained the situation, well I guess I should say relationship, between the two of you.” She took another sip of her tea and sighed. “I understand why you never said anything, and it really should have been obvious to me. It hurts a little, knowing that you kept something like this from me…but I can see how happy Jai makes you, and how happy you make him. You have spent your whole life caring for others, you are allowed to be a little selfish and take time for yourself.”

“Selfish” was the same word Zuko had used when he asked Jai to officially be a part of his life. He couldn’t help but smile a little at the memory.

“I’m sorry for keeping all of this from you. Just because I’m allowed to be a little selfish doesn’t mean that I should have shielded you from this part of my life. I couldn’t allow myself to really accept what I am for a long time…there’s still a part of me that can’t. Not while I’m on the throne.”

Izumi nodded and reached to take her father’s hand. “I know Dad. It can’t be easy. Things have been hard enough with Kaskae and me being from different nations, I can’t imagine what you’ve had to go through. But now that I know everything, I’m here for you. And for Jai. If we play our cards right, he could be my second father some day.”

Zuko blushed, “It’s unlikely, but thanks. He’s got plenty of adopted kids down at the shop, but I think you’re his favorite.”

Izumi laughed, and got up to make breakfast for them both. They talked openly about the past and present, and shared wistful hopes for the future. It was midmorning by the time they made it to the shop, and Izumi grabbed an apron to join her father and his partner in the kitchen (Zuko felt that they were too old to be “boyfriends”, he had to keep some dignity). Izumi would do just about anything to make her father happy, but she was realizing that she didn’t need to work so hard to make it happen. Jai was doing plenty of work too, and she was happy to share the load.


	6. You Stole My Heart So I Stole For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko isn't Fire Lord anymore, which allows him to make a big move

A few days after Izumi’s coronation, Zuko walked confidently into the Jasmine Dragon right after closing. A younger employee called out that they were closed, but was shushed by another who recognized the former Fire Lord. His heart leapt when he saw Jai come out from the back of the store, responding to the employee’s announcement moments before. He hadn’t seen his partner in person in over a month thanks to coronation preparation. And maybe because Zuko knew he was terrible at keeping secrets, and knew he would burst if he saw Jai in person. Jai was clearly surprised to see his partner, and was about to greet Zuko when the former Fire Lord surged forward and captured Jai in a deep kiss. Zuko was surprised how confident he felt with his first outright display of public affection, especially in front of Jai’s employees (Zuko couldn’t see them at the moment, but he was sure he could hear their jaws hitting the floor).

He pulled them apart after a moment, and asked, “Can those two be trusted to lock up tonight?”

Jai was clearly still in a state of shock, but immediately answered, “I mean probably, what’s the worst they could do, burn it down? I’m much more interested in whatever it is you want to do at this exact moment, shit I’ve missed you.”

Zuko smiled and dragged Jai out the door, his partner tossing his keys to the employees (who had not recovered from what they just saw, and did not catch the keys) and throwing his apron on the floor. Jai let himself be led through the winding streets of Ba Sing Se, past street vendors and crowds and crowded buildings. Zuko didn’t let go of Jai’s hand until they reached a quiet square with a fountain in the middle and lanterns all around. The firebender quickly lit the lights at once with a flick of his wrist, and Jai was mesmerized by the reflections in the fountain.

“This is beautiful, I’ve never heard of this place before.”

“I had to do some research to find this place again, this girl took me here during the war. My first ever date.”

“I can tell you are clearly trying to set a romantic mood right now, and talking about girls you’ve dated is not helping your cause.”

Zuko blushed with embarrassment, “…Right.”

He took a few calming breaths to clear his head. Besides the coronation, Zuko had spent the last month preparing for this moment, but he was still brimming with nerves. Which was ridiculous, he was nearing sixty, something like this shouldn’t make him anxious like a lovesick teenager. He reached into his pocket and felt for the small box in its depths. Izumi had said it was beautiful and that Jai would love it, but Zuko couldn’t deny the fact that he didn’t know for sure that this was the right move.

There was no one he could ask about Earth Kingdom proposal customs, and he was very aware that the books in his library on the subject were horribly outdated. Toph would have just laughed and refused to tell him, just for fun. He had gotten up the nerve to ask Mai and Tylee, hoping they would have some insight after living on Kyoshi Island for so long. He realized his mistake when Tylee revealed that Mai had simply asked her one morning with no ceremony. There wasn’t even a Fire Nation royal protocol for proposals, marriages had always been arranged until he refused to take part. Izumi had been proposed to in a traditional Water Tribe manner. He just had to hope that traditions hadn’t changed much in the last century or so.

He took the plunge, and kneeled on the ground. The book he had read didn’t specify what kind of kneeling, so he went with both knees on the ground, sitting on his heels. He pulled out the small box and held it up to Jai, who was staring in confusion.

“You have been more than patient with me over these long years,” Zuko began, trying to keep his voice from shaking. “You have waited long enough for me, without a word of complaint, and now that I’ve been released from my title...” He opened the box, revealing the ornate golden ring inside.

“Jai…I love you. I am _in_ love with you. I have for so damned long and now there is nothing keeping me from being with you. Officially. Properly. You are the most important person in my life, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side.”

When Jai simply stared at Zuko and didn’t speak, he found himself continuing, going away from his original speech. “Well, whatever amount of life we both have left, I just want to grow old, well older, with you and do the things we always talked about do like travel and see the world and I want you to be there with me and I’ll spend every moment making up for lost time and tell you how much I love you so much you’ll be sick of it and, and, and,”

Zuko’s rambling was interrupted by Jai’s sudden deep laughter. The Earth Kingdom man was nearly doubled over, clutching his middle as he laughed. Zuko could feel his ears turn red and tears threatened to spill from his eyes in embarrassment. He went to close the box when Jai took his arm. 

“Get up from down there, if I wanted you on your knees I would have just taken you home.” Jai helped Zuko to stand up, and took the box from his hands. “I just don’t think anyone in the Earth Kingdom has been proposed to with a ring in centuries, and the ones who did back then were royalty. I know you were trying really hard, but this is just ridiculous.”

Zuko began to stammer an apology, “I’m sorry, I can get you something else…”

“Absolutely not. It may be ridiculous but you chose it, so I love it.” He handed the ring to Zuko, and held out his hand so that Zuko could slip the ring on with a shaky hand of his own. The moment the ring was on, Jai pulled Zuko into a tight embrace, his hands tangling in Zuko’s long grey hair as he kissed the man, and Zuko holding tight to Jai’s (decidedly less grey) brown locks, still tied up from work. Hours or minutes could have passed when they finally came apart, it wouldn’t have mattered and they wouldn’t have noticed. They wiped away each other’s tears, and began the walk back to their home.

Jai admired the ring as they headed back into more crowded territory. “I’m no earthbender, but I can tell these are some rare stones. Probably not practical for everyday wear, but absolutely stunning. Maybe we can pick out some matching plain rings for the both of us, so we _both_ have a token of our betrothal, and so that nothing happens to this one.”

Zuko nodded, “Probably a good idea. I may have stolen the ring from the collection of royal jewels, which I didn’t even have regular access to when I was Fire Lord. I took it while the coronation committee was picking out items for ‘Zumi, hopefully they won’t notice for a few more weeks…” Jai laughed deeply again, and this time it made Zuko smile.

“I’m betrothed to a man who stole from the royal Fire Nation vault for me, I could swoon.”

“When there’s been a bounty on your head for treason at the age of 16, petty theft seems trivial.” Jai laughed even harder at that, and Zuko joined him. If anyone stared in disapproval as the two men walked hand in hand, the two lovers wouldn’t have noticed if their life depended on it. And if rumors spread about the former Fire Lord over the next few days, Zuko cared very little. He preferred to spend his energy telling his betrothed how in love he was, instead of worrying what others were saying about him. A new feeling he could get used to.


	7. A Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izumi makes some plans behind her dads' back, and Zuko is talked into having some fun.  
> (Zuko DID give his daughter permission to out him in certain conditions, but he wasn't expecting those conditions to be fulfilled while he was still alive)

Years passed, Zuko dividing his time between Caldera to visit his family, and his home in Ba Sing Se that Jai had officially moved into days after their engagement. Not that Jai had _really_ living in his old house at that point, it was only to maintain appearances. The old house was now used as temporary housing for the homeless queer youth Jai seemed to attract. The Jasmine Dragon had long been known as a safe space in the community, and Jai made decisions based on what he thought Iroh would have done. And Iroh would have taken care of every scared child that walked through the doors. Zuko didn’t mind, he was able to help mentor a new generation, and always had new pai sho players when he took a break from serving tea.

Jai had started referring to Zuko as his husband a long time ago, and as much as he loved hearing it, the term still struck a sour note deep inside. A legal marriage would mean virtually nothing at this point other than their names on paper, but still. It would be nice to call Jai his husband and truly mean it. As he looked at the young faces of his and Jai’s “adopted” young adults and teens every day, he sent a prayer to Agni that marriage would be a luxury they could take for granted someday. There would always be homophobes, but to confidently introduce your partner to other without fear of arrest was a dream Zuko wished these young people could experience in their lifetime.

It was legal to _be_ gay in most places now, the Earth Kingdom slowly catching up with the relaxed Water tribes and the slightly less relaxed Fire Nation. In some places it was even legal to be in a same-sex relationship, a benchmark Zuko had managed to reach for the Fire Nation before he stepped down from the throne. But it was only legal to marry in the Water tribes. And within the Air Nomads, Zuko guessed. He doubted very much that Aang would have forbidden it, since marriage had been a very loose concept among the nomads before the war.

It was an issue for the next generation to solve, he decided long ago. His generation had done what they could for the time being, and he could be content with the sight of Jai’s plain, everyday gold ring catching the light as they worked together. Zuko played with his own matching ring one morning as he talked to Izumi on the phone.

“You want both of us to come? Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“Yes, it’s the fiftieth anniversary of the end of the war, you _need_ to be there, and I _want_ Jai to be able to come too.”

Zuko sighed as he watched his love make tea, who was half listening to the conversation Zuko was having. “I’m not saying I don’t want him there, it’s just…it might not look good when we are trying to focus the event on peace between nations, not what their deviant former Fire Lord is doing behind closed doors”

He felt Jai flick a piece of egg at his face. “ _Who_ their former Fire Lord is doing behind closed doors dear, and don’t call yourself a deviant, you know I don’t care for that kind of self destructive talk in my home.”

Zuko rolled his eyes and continued, “Ok, _who_ their _unconventional_ former Fire Lord is doing behind closed doors. Anyway, there won’t be much for him to do there, I don’t want to drag him along just to have him be bored while you and I do all the fancy ritual stuff with the other leaders without him.”

“He’s a big boy who can entertain himself, there’s going to be a literal party happening the whole time, I’m sure he would be fine. Plus…I’ve been keeping my ear to the ground. Attitudes have been changing slowly but surely. I think it would send a good message to have the former Fire Lord seen with his betrothed at an event like this.”

“The people don’t even know I’m engaged to a man, it would just be weird.”

“Well not officially, obviously, but you’re kidding yourself if you don’t think the people know you and Jai are together. Plus, the treasury officials have never forgiven you for stealing that ring.”

“It’s not like the ring was serving much use locked up in the treasury anyway…”

Jai grabbed the phone and added, “Plus, it looks _much_ better on my hand while I do absolutely _filthy_ things to Agni’s chosen son!” Zuko grabbed the phone back and gave Jai a playful smack on the arm.

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that. Just because I approve of your relationship doesn’t mean I actually want to hear what my father does in bed.”

Jai yelled back into the phone, having caught Izumi’s last comment, “And on the couch, and in the kitchen, and in the shower, and…” Zuko pushed Jai away from him as he listened to his daughter groan on the other end.

“…Anyway…please at least think about it. It would mean a lot to me.”

Zuko started to argue back, but didn’t notice that Jai had snuck up on his other side until the phone was taken from his hands once more.

“Don’t worry about a thing dearest daughter, I’ll talk to your stubborn father, and you will see _both_ of us there in a few weeks.” Jai hung up the phone and went back to cooking breakfast.

Zuko had planned on making a very convincing argument, but found himself loading both of their bags on to his airship a few weeks later. He wasn’t sure when he had lost the fight, but he’s pretty sure it happened in bed. The Fire nation was the one place he had never taken Jai on their travels, and he had to admit that it would be nice to have the other man around while dealing with such a nerve wrecking event. Fifty years was a long time, and people would be expecting a spectacle. Zuko had grown confident in his older age, but he was rusty when it came to dealing with pushy officials and the formalities of court, and it would be nice to have Jai at his side. Plus, Jai had put in some calls to connections in the queer community of the capital city, and had promised Zuko that they could sneak off one evening to visit the best (only) gay bar in Caldera. It was a terrible idea of course, Zuko would still get recognized immediately, but he was still curious as to how the community was really doing under his daughter’s rule.

They arrived just before nightfall, and whole family came to greet the pair as they landed, Jai scooping up Iroh and his sisters in one swoop while Zuko embraced Izumi and Kaskae. Izumi had clearly spoken to the staff beforehand, as the guards told nearby servants to take _all_ the bags to Lord’s Zuko’s suite and no one questioned which room. They had clearly been told about the sleeping arrangements for the couple, and had been warned not to betray any feelings they may have had about that arrangement. Zuko could be glad for that at least, but he still hesitated to hold Jai’s hand as they walked to the palace with the rest of the family. The more naturally confident of the two, Jai finally reached down to firmly hold Zuko’s hand as they received their first odd look from a nobleman walking down the halls. Slowly, Zuko relaxed, comforted by the warmth of Jai’s hand, and the familiarity of the palace starting to seep back into his bones. 

The next few days passed without much incident. One official gave the appearance of wanting to make a comment at dinner the second night when Jai sat at Zuko’s right hand, but was silenced by a look from the reigning Fire Lord. The rest of Team Avatar arrived the third day of the visit, and the group was given time to catch up before taking part in anniversary activities that night. Jai had bonded with the group years ago, particularly with Sokka, who always insisted on comparing their heights just in case he had grown taller than Zuko’s partner, or to see if perhaps Jai had shrunk. The Southern Chief was destined to be disappointed, but it always amused the Earth Kingdom man and the rest of the group.

It wasn’t until the fourth night that Zuko and Jai managed to sneak out of the palace in street clothes, blending into the celebrating crowd seamlessly. Zuko still insisted on wearing a hood, not worried about an attack like he did when he snuck out as a young man, but just wanting to keep his anonymity for as long as he could. After getting lost a few times, they finally found the door to the unmarked bar, where Jai knocked a specific rhythm on the door and spoke to someone on the other side of the door. The door opened, and a large man motioned wordlessly down some stairs. Zuko caught the man’s eye as he walked by, and saw the look of recognition pass over the man’s face. He quickly pressed a finger to his lips, indicating that he didn’t want his presence announced, and continued down the stairs when the man gave him a reverent nod and slight bow.

The small room below was packed with people, mostly young adults, none of whom paid attention to the two new comers. Zuko was shocked to see how many people were there. It may be the only gay bar in Caldera, but he still hadn’t expected this kind of turn out. Maybe Izumi was right, attitudes were changing, people were getting braver. Jai grabbed drinks for the both of them while Zuko hung in the back, and then managed to convince Zuko to join him on the dance floor when their glasses were empty. Zuko never thought he would live to see the day where he could slow dance with the love of his life in his own home city, and yet here he was. People filtered in and out through the night, groups greeting each other warmly and openly, and Zuko and Jai stayed in their own world on the dance floor. Suddenly, they heard shouting coming from the stairs and a set of feet frantically pounding down. A young man appeared, breathing hard and yelling.

“ _TURN ON THE RADIO, TURN IT ON! THE OFFICIAL NEWS CHANNEL, NOW!”_

The bartender complied immediately as the crowd and band died down, all staring at the man who had entered and the radio he was standing at. Zuko and Jai were near the back of the room, but surged forward the second they recognized Izumi’s voice on the radio, clearly in the middle of some speech.

“…wish that all the people under my rule could live their lives openly and freely, without fear. As we look back at these last fifty years, I know that peace was not a one-time action, but a series of actions that we all must continue to take every day. This is not something that can be done by alone, it takes every person to stand up and do the right thing at every opportunity. My father strived to do this every day of his life, but even he could not accomplish every goal he had set out finish. So today, I will finish one for him.” Zuko and Jai looked each other, both unsure where Izumi was going with this.

“My father rebuilt this nation with no one at his side, raised me alone. Rumors have circulated through the years as to why this could be, and the truth is that it has been illegal for him to do that with a person he actually loves. Specifically, his long time partner, Jai. A man who loves my father as much as my father loves his nation.” A gasp went through the crowd in the bar, and Zuko tightly gripped Jai’s hand as whispers travelled ( _I knew it…It’s actually true… I never thought the royal family would admit it…)_. The young man next to the radio quieted the crowd as the Fire Lord continued her speech.

“…has had to live his whole life in fear that someone would find out his truth, something he didn’t even share with me until I was an adult. The time has come for the people of my nation to live with this same fear no longer. As of eight pm tonight, my council has agreed to lift the ban on same-sex marriage. It will officially become law in two days time, when our national festivities will culminate in my father’s wedding to his betrothed. I hope to see our nation celebrate this incredible moment in our history, as I know my family and I will, now that my family can finally become whole. May Agni bless you all, and may he bless our nation and all the nations under his watchful eyes.”

If the crowd had been quiet before, it was nothing compared the way everyone seemed to stop breathing the moment Izumi’s announcement finished. Zuko was sure he had stopped breathing at least. The dimly lit room seemed too stunned to react, tension hanging thickly in the air. True to form, Jai finally broke the silence with a comment to Zuko.

“Did you give your daughter permission to out you on public radio?”

Every head in the room turned to the voice, suddenly realizing the older man in their midst.

“I mean, technically. I kind of assumed I would be dead when it happened though…”

Jai smiled, and suddenly broke into a laugh, Zuko joining him moments later. The crowd exploded, wild excitement filling the air as the news finally hit them all. The two men were swarmed with well wishers and emotional young people celebrating the unexpected announcement. Zuko and Jai blended back into the crowd as their laughing turned into happy tears, the couple holding each other tightly as the band began to play an upbeat tune. Half of the room was crying anyway.

The happy couple snuck out of the bar and headed back under the stars after they decided they really shouldn’t accept one more toast. They still needed to get back to the palace, and there was a strong chance they wouldn’t make it back if they were any less sober. Izumi must have assumed they would be returning soon, and met them at the gates just as they approached. Zuko embraced his daughter tightly, trying to put everything he wanted to say into the hug, unsure he could actually say them without breaking down into tears again. Jai joined and held them both in his arms as tears started coming down Zuko’s face, despite his attempts to keep them from reappearing. Before long, all three were crying, holding each other tightly without regard for the guards who could clearly see them from above.

The next two days passed for Zuko like a blur. Izumi had clearly been planning this for ages, but there were still last minute decisions to be made, robes to be fitted, and well wishers to thank. Toph took charge of arranging last minute bachelor party, which just turned into a night of heavy drinking and a series of escalating dares. Their exasperated children finally sent them all to bed after a dare involving the roof and a series of shots. The morning of the wedding went by quickly as well, Zuko’s mind finally clearing as his daughter tied the ceremonial ribbon around the couples’ hands and presented them to Agni and the enormous crowd gathered in front of the palace. It felt like a dream, but Zuko was reminded that it was all real as he kissed his husband to the delight of the nation. His _husband_. The word no longer stung. They belonged to each other, finally, officially. No power in this world or the next could take that away, and Zuko felt a weight he forgot he was carrying fall from his shoulders. A weight he had expected to carry with him the rest of his life. They may not have much time left in this world, but Zuko intended to spend the rest of it reveling in the perfection of this moment. Surrounded by the people he loved, and held by the man that he loved the most, nothing could make his life better.

(He may amend this statement later that night when his husband gives him a blowjob next to his abusive father’s grave. He thinks he can hear the screaming all the way from the spirit realm.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen folks, I've been stuck at home since March, and this is what happens when I'm left at home alone for too long. I'll probably add more mini stories as I think of them and add them to "Single Parenting is Complicated". Someone please save me and my destroyed sleep schedule.


End file.
